


【翔润】一期一会

by youeatricelema



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youeatricelema/pseuds/youeatricelema
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 8





	【翔润】一期一会

1

松本润一觉醒来只觉得头痛欲裂。他迷迷糊糊的在床头摸到手机，好不容易才睁开一只眼确认了时间。

11点47分。日期显示下方紧挨着一条来自官方的邮件提醒。

「Welcome to Bangkok, Thailand.」

他这才勉强从宿醉中清醒过来，断掉的时间轴开始连接成线。他记起自己潦草的打包好行李就狼狈的逃离东京，在头等舱对着空荡荡的邻座喝了三瓶红酒，下飞机的时候几乎已经神智不清。被机场的出租车司机坑了点小钱，姑且还算顺利的入住了酒店，结果看见房间的双人床又开始发火，揣了现金在兜里就冲到考山路去喝酒，期间大概拒绝了几个金发碧眼外国妞儿的搭讪——

不对。松本润揉了揉太阳穴，觉得自己一定漏掉了什么。他反手摸了摸，身后有什么物体软软热热的，仿佛还在呼吸。

分明是个活人。

他猛的回头，被窗帘透出的光晃了眼睛。一个尖下巴的男人躺在他身后，弯起眼角微笑着问候他。

“早上好。”

松本润心下觉得不妙，自己昨晚一定是趁着酒劲见色起意，不知道从哪儿拐来个野男人就睡了。他心虚的摸了摸自己的屁股，愣了半天也不知道该怎么开口。

“松本先生醒了吗？要不要提前确认一下今天的行程？”

那个人递过来厚厚一沓纸，松本润眯着眼睛好不容易才成功聚焦，对着那份精确到分的计划表连连摇头。

“不，这安排太紧了…不对，你哪位啊？”

“您的伴游，松本先生。”他坐起来，表情纯良又无辜，“如果您不记得了，我可以再自我介绍一遍。我叫樱井翔。”

松本润撑着坐起来，樱井翔在一旁体贴的帮他垫上靠枕。说起来昨晚好像确实是有个人说着日语来搭讪，但松本润不记得自己当时回应了什么。他的脑子就像熬了三天的米粥一样黏糊糊的。

“那我们昨晚…”

“我只负责陪伴您的旅途，vip服务是要另外加钱的。”

松本润松了一口气。

“但是您昨晚一直抱着我哭，还问我为什么不爱你。”樱井翔一脸无辜的想了一会儿。“大概问了八十多遍。”

松本润恨不得把自己拍扁在床上。

不过这是可以被原谅的吧，一个失恋的人独自跑到异国他乡，还要走原计划中两个人一起走的路。为这种事哭一哭没什么丢人的吧。

松本润想着又难过起来。他转了个身，把樱井翔的被子扯走一半。

“别难过啦。”樱井翔安慰似的拍拍他的肩膀。“出来玩就开心点。起来吃点东西，我们一起去大皇宫。”

尽管松本润表示会租伴游这件事绝对是个意外，并且对这种打卡景点毫无兴趣，但樱井翔还是尽职尽责的要拉着他把景点都走一遍。松本润看他兴致勃勃的样子，怀疑他只是自己想去而已。

“怎么会呢，我永远把顾客的需求放在第一位。”

樱井翔回答的相当专业。他拦下一辆Tuk Tuk，拉着松本润就上了车。

“大皇宫是曼谷中心内一处大规模古建筑群，紧邻湄南河，1782年的时候呢…”

“你闭嘴。”

松本润根本没心思听樱井翔在讲什么。他跟着这辆车上下颠簸，几次差点撞到顶棚。晕车加上宿醉让他胃里翻江倒海，在红绿灯前的一个急刹车里忍不住吐了出来。

因此他们不得不半路中止计划。松本润说什么也不愿意再坐车，被樱井翔扶着坐在路边摊上休息。

“我花钱可不是让你来气我的。”松本润眼睁睁的看着樱井翔在对面呼噜呼噜吃汤粉，自己面前却空空如也。

“你胃不舒服就少吃点酸的。”樱井翔鼓着腮帮子把汤粉推到他面前。“只能吃一口。”

松本润看看他，又看看自己面前那半碗汤粉，气不打一处来。

“你就这么营业，真没人投诉过你？”

“没，我都是按照服务条款认真履行职责。”

“那让我看看你的服务条款。”松本润一副甲方的样子理直气壮的拿指尖咚咚的敲桌子。

“我可以先给你看看我的行程安排。”樱井翔又从包里拿出了他过分充实的计划表。松本润接过来看了看，耐心的从上到下一条一条划掉。

“这些打卡景点我都不想去。”

“嗯…”樱井翔显得非常犹豫。“不去的话…”

“不然我就扣你的工资。”

“…好吧。”松本润看着他愁眉苦脸的答应下来，心里莫名有些报复的快感。

“那你想去哪儿？”

松本润靠在椅背上想了一会儿。“有没有什么喝酒的好地方？”

“你昨天去的就是喝酒的好地方。”樱井翔看着自己被划掉的日程，只觉得痛心疾首。

“你不要这么敷衍啊，我可是你的客户，而且刚失恋噢，心情不好就会扣你的工资。”

“好的，松本先生。”樱井翔坐了坐正，认真的看着他。

“您失恋的故事我昨晚已经听了三十多遍了，如果您需要的话，我今晚还可以继续听下去。”

松本润被噎的说不出话，他觉得樱井翔就是故意的。他们拉拉扯扯的商量了半小时，才终于确定了最终的行程安排——尽管在樱井翔眼里这算不了什么计划，顶多算是个行动纲领。但秉承着顾客第一的原则，他还是得兢兢业业的用这份计划陪松本润度过他恋爱的戒断期。

最后松本润发现他们在曼谷的行程只剩下了喝酒，以至于后来他回想起来这段旅程，在曼谷就只有遇见樱井翔这一件事值得拿出来回忆一下——当然也不是什么大不了的回忆，樱井翔只忙着帮他挡下那些搭讪的人，看起来生怕自己被抢了生意。

2

他们第一个正式的游览地点定在清迈，要从曼谷乘NCA赶过去。松本润在车上睡不好，到了酒店又被告知十二点以后才能办理入住。樱井翔眼看他就要发火，好不容易才哄好了把他按在怀里。

这感觉并不糟糕。松本润没有抗拒，干脆就这么靠着他睡着了。早晨的清迈只有十几度，酒店大堂的冷气也开的足够，他贴着身边恒温的热源，闻到一点清淡的木质香，心情意外的放松了下来。有人愿意包容他的小脾气，在舟车劳顿后给他依靠的怀抱——即使是营业限定也没关系，这实在是件美妙的事。松本润在睡着的前一秒迷迷糊糊的想。要是价格合适，长期租用也不错。

但是有的毛病一定得让他改改。松本润完全不理解这个人对日程表近乎苛求的执念。樱井翔不解风情的在半小时后就叫醒了他，告诉他现在已经到了租摩托车的时间。

“你是哪家日理万机的大老板，这么惜时如金的？”松本润打着哈欠在一边看着他确认摩托车的剩余油量，忍不住又揶揄他两句。“你下次再吵我睡觉，我就要扣你的钱。”

“别，我下次改。”樱井翔帮他戴上头盔，温润的目光看得他没脾气。阳光刚好是能融化巧克力的温度，樱井翔在柔软蓬松的光晕里骑摩托带他去塔佩门。他骑车很稳，松本润忍不住伸出手，抓了一掌心的风。

“东京没有这样的风。”松本润说。“有次我男朋友开车带我出门兜风，一开车窗全是光化学污染。”

“你男朋友？”樱井翔跟着他重复了一遍。

“现在是前男友了。”松本润吸了吸鼻子，“要不然哪里轮得到你钻空子。”

樱井翔没有再接话，松本润就开始在后座吃椰子布丁。塔佩门很快就到了，松本润把吃剩的布丁塞给樱井翔，兴高采烈的冲进鸽子群里。樱井翔靠在摩托车上看他，那群被游客喂惯了的鸽子扑扇着翅膀绕他飞开，肥硕的身子却意外的灵巧，没有一只愿意落在他手上。

最后松本润沮丧的蹲在暗红色的墙角抠砖头。他只知道自己不受哺乳类喜欢，没想到连景区的鸟都不待见他。

“笨蛋，要喂东西的。”

樱井翔蹲在他身边，往他手里塞了一小块面包。用来投喂的面包不太软，轻飘飘的压在他手心，很快有瓦灰色的鸽子落在他手上，绛红的趾抓着他的掌根，咕咕叫着低下头去。松本润忍不住伸手去摸它圆溜溜的脑袋，鸽子被吓了一跳，叼着面包扑楞楞的飞走了。

翅膀带起的风声里混着按快门的声音。松本润敏锐的回头，凶巴巴的瞪过去。

“干嘛偷拍我？”

“因为你在笑诶，”樱井翔从相机后面露出脸来，“第一次看到你笑。”

“那也不许拍！”松本润抢了他的相机，嘴角的弧度却再也绷不住，手指放在删除键上犹豫了好久，最后还是没舍得按下去。

“别删了，不是挺好的么。”樱井翔把下巴垫在他肩膀，侧过脸去看他的表情，松本润转头想说点什么，嘴唇刚好从他鼻尖蹭过去。

这个距离不太妙，松本润觉得自己有点心率不齐。樱井翔眨巴着眼睛努力维持他人畜无害的营业笑容，看着那片红晕从松本润的脸颊蔓延到耳根，才伸出手去把相机抢回来。

“要不要多拍几张？”

“不拍了。”松本润赌气背对着他沿墙根儿走。樱井翔跟在他身后，猜他正在前面盯着自己的脚尖偷笑。

“孟莱王建这座城墙的时候，肯定没想到会变成游客集散中心。”樱井翔不慌不忙，踩着松本润的影子慢慢走。“也想不到会有人因为喂不到鸽子抠他的墙角。”

“那他能想到有伴游未经允许偷拍客户吗？”

“大概也不能。”

松本润转过身，樱井翔在他眼神示意下也乖乖转了过去。右半边身子被晒得太暖了，他想让另外半面也晒到太阳。

“我要吃冰激淋。”过了好一会儿，松本润才在樱井翔身后开口。

“我带你去买？”樱井翔回头，伸出一只手给他。松本润犹豫了一下，牵了上去。

他发誓这不是由于什么特别的原因。只是这么好的天气，手心空空的未免太可惜了。

“有句话怎么说来着？「冰激淋皇帝才是唯一的皇帝」。”

“Let be be finale of seem. The only emperor is the emperor of ice-cream.”他的英文意外的不错。松本润有点愣神，樱井翔就趁机把手指塞进他指缝里。“这诗挺妙的，人们除了冰激淋一无所有。”

“是。”松本润轻轻回握，他指尖有点凉，掌心却是热的。“最妙的是让be成为seem的结局，一切似是而非由尘埃落定作为终曲，时间走到这里，冰激淋倒是最好的东西。”

“那你要椰子味还是草莓味？”

“草莓。”松本润接过他的冰激淋，又有点不舍得放开他的手。“你平时竟然有空读书吗。”

“讨客人欢心是需要做很多功课的，你可别小瞧我的工作。”

“那可真是辛苦你了。”松本润看不惯他得意的小表情，甩开他把手塞回自己兜里。时间快到中午，冰激淋很快就会化开，他没空再理樱井翔，专心把自己的冰激淋吃掉。

“那句话我不是这么想的。”回酒店的路上樱井翔突然开口。松本润正隔着头盔吃最后一点冰激淋，听到他的话喉咙里奇怪的咕嘟了一声。

“Let be be finale of seem.”樱井翔说，“在结束之前一切都是可以改变的，换句话说除了把握当下我们无事可做。”

“怎么，您要给我开个励志讲座？”

“不，我只是有点遗憾，”樱井翔的声音顶着风，听起来忽大忽小。

“刚刚在塔佩门差一点儿就亲到你了。”

他脖子突然一凉，松本润把剩下的那一点冰激淋全按在了他后颈上。

3

松本润在酒店一直睡到下午三点，在这期间樱井翔辛苦的洗好了自己被冰激淋沾的黏巴巴的T恤，松本润睁开眼看到的第一幅画面就是他努力把衣服晒出去的样子。

“接下来有什么安排？”松本润伸了个懒腰。他感觉自己很久都没有这么好的睡眠。

“去素贴山看日落。”樱井翔撑着脑袋侧躺在他旁边，“起床前需要一个吻吗？”

“不需要。”松本润推开他，又忍不住咬着嘴唇偷笑。窗框把日光切割成方形，热带湿润的季风吹动窗帘，让他的心情也跟着明媚起来。

樱井翔仍然骑着摩托车带他。随着海拔升高，山路也变得陡峭，松本润几乎有些坐不稳。樱井翔倒是体贴，大大方方的让他抱着。

“抱着我也没关系哦，我一点都不介意。”

“你少得了便宜还卖乖。”松本润环过他的腰，头盔磕着他的脑袋，两人还是离的很远。

“我的椰子布丁呢？”他突然想起来。

“早被我吃完了。”樱井翔转过一个急弯，突然抖了一下。

“除了这个，我还有一件事要坦白。”

“怎么？”

“我恐高。”

松本润才发现自己的性命被一个恐高的人挂在悬崖边上。

“你行不行啊，不然换我来？”

“你骑过摩托车吗？”

“…没有。”

“笨蛋。”

“你才是！”松本润气不过，拿头盔去撞他的脑袋。樱井翔手下不稳，差点沿着山道滑出去。

“你小心点！”樱井翔这下真有点急了。“真摔了可不是闹着玩的。”

“我反正随便。”松本润放开他，换了个姿势离他远远的。

“可我惜命。”樱井翔摇摇头，到平缓的地方又匀出一只手来扯他。

“你抱着我，风吹得我冷。”

“呸。关我什么事。”松本润嘴上不饶人，还是又贴了上去。樱井翔不动声色的服软让他觉得自己在对着一团棉花挥拳头。

“做你们这行是不是都不会生气的？”

“你这么可爱，我哪舍得生气。”

“就你嘴甜。”松本润笑着用手指戳他的脸。“跟我回东京怎么样？我养着你。”

“我可贵着呢。”

“拉倒。”松本润靠在他背上看天边的云。时间不早了，天空开始渗出橙红色的暖光。

“我跟我前男友总吵个没完。”他们快到山顶了，从上方看得到山下的起伏不平的村落。“他要有你一半的好脾气，没准我们就不会分手。”

“那有什么好伤心的。”樱井翔停好车，帮他把头盔放好。“离开一个不够爱你的人，没什么好伤心的。”

“不能这么说，我脾气也确实不好。”松本润找了个视野开阔的地方坐下，开始吃半山腰买来的小菠萝。

“我觉得没有。”樱井翔坐到他旁边，语气突然认真起来。“你就算发脾气的时候也很可爱。”

松本润没有接话，把他越凑越近的脸拨到一边去。

“别看我，看日落。”

樱井翔就真的听话没有再靠过来。松本润继续啃小菠萝，看下沉的夕阳把天空浸成胭脂色，绀青的云还没来及涌上来，小菠萝就啃完了。他偷偷转过脸去看樱井翔的表情，茜色的光把他的轮廓都勾勒的柔和起来。

“你偷看我干什么？”樱井翔转过头，毫不意外的对上松本润的视线。

“没什么。”松本润不自然的把头扭过去。“菠萝吃多了，舌头疼。”

“让我看看。”樱井翔捏着他的下巴把他的脸掰向自己，松本润就乖乖把舌头伸出来。他舌尖上渗出一点血，眯着眼睛的样子像慵懒的猫。于是樱井翔很自然的吻上去了——这没有什么意外的，日落的时候就是应该接吻的。松本润口腔里清甜的菠萝酶刺激着他的口腔黏膜，带着一点铁锈味的血被他小心的含在口中。他吻的专心，松本润偷偷睁开眼，鼻梁侧转开，能看见他睫毛微微的抖。

松本润使劲咬他下唇，樱井翔才舍得放过他。夕阳还剩半个不完整的圆，山顶开始起风了。

“混蛋，你怎么就想着占我便宜。”松本润抵着他的额头，声音很轻。

“我哪有。”樱井翔笑着否认，主动向前弥补了两人之间的距离。他们的吐息交织在一起，周身的风软得像染透霞光的云边。太阳自然的落下了，天色渐晚，却舍不得收走云层的那一点亮色。松本润靠在樱井翔的肩头，背影暗下去，眼前的风景却还是明亮的。

“回去吗？”天光完全沉入地平线下的时候樱井翔问他。松本润在他肩窝蹭了蹭，嗓音有些微醺的惬意。

“不看夜景吗？”

“不是说了么，我恐高。”樱井翔把人往怀里紧了紧。“如果你想看，我可以陪你。”

“那算了。今天迁就你一回。”松本润伸了个懒腰准备起身。樱井翔揉了揉酸麻的半边肩膀，盘算着回去还能吃到松撇市场的烤鸡。

下山的时候风明显有些凉了。松本润贴着樱井翔的后背，耳边都是呼呼的风声。

“你可以再抱的紧一点儿，这次我是真的冷。”

“那你之前是骗我的？”

“不，不是。”

樱井翔话语间盈满笑意，松本润也懒得和他计较。下行的人不多，路灯早就亮了，月亮还没升起来，深蓝的夜空已经星辰满天。

4

樱井翔密不透风的计划被松本润大力修改之后变得零零散散。他们的时间被分成了随心所欲的白天和喝酒逛街的夜晚，左右行程的主要是松本润的心情和他提前预定的酒店入住提醒。

松本润觉得不可思议，他竟然就这么牵着一个伴游的手走完了预想中和男友一起走的路。樱井翔听了直摇头，他说从松本润的行动里看不出他有预想过走哪条路。

松本润说不过他，干脆闭目养神。他正随船晃在兰塔岛周边的海上。这是他计划中的最后一站，如果不是和突然分手，他原应该和男朋友一起下海浮潜，心情好了就让他摸摸自己辛苦练出来的腹肌。结果现在他一个人坐在船上，看着樱井翔咬着呼吸管在海面上漂来漂去，偶尔露出头来问他两句。

“你真的不下来玩吗？”樱井翔趴在船边，往他手里塞了一个桔红色的海星。

“不下去。”松本润掂掂那个海星，突然又改变了主意。“或者，你想摸摸我的腹肌吗？”

“我能有这个荣幸吗？”樱井翔把护目镜拉下来，又被松本润迅速的拉了下去。

“不能，”松本润也趴在船边，往他身上撩了一把海水。“我留给男朋友看的。”

“这样啊。”樱井翔一脸惋惜的抓住他的手腕，松本润还没来及作出反应，就被他扯下了水。他呛了一嘴海水，没扑腾两下就被樱井翔抱了起来。

“我真的要投诉你。”松本润扯了扯湿透的衣服，薄薄的一层贴在身上，还不如全裸来的干脆。

“我还没说呢，你哪有腹肌？”

“原来是有的！”松本润气鼓鼓的摸自己的肚子，樱井翔穿着潜水衣，滑溜溜的来挠他的痒，两个人在海里幼稚的闹个没完，却突然有水从上方袭来。

下雨了。而且雨势不小。船员对着他们连连摆手，顾念着安全，他们很快又回到了岛上。然而雨越下越大，天黑之后甚至莫名的全岛停电了。樱井翔在酒店里眼巴巴的望着窗外，一脸可惜。

“我还没玩够呢。”

“你不是伴游吗，这么多次了还没玩够啊。”松本润躺在床上，他手机已经耗尽了最后一点电量，只能躺在昏暗的房间里盯着天花板发呆。

“和你是第一次诶。”樱井翔无聊的划了划手机屏幕，他的电量比松本润剩的多一点。“今天镇上过节。天气好的话会有夜市。”

“现在算天气好吗？”松本润从床上起来，和他并排站在窗前。“夜市会有人吗？”

这不是一个需要回答的问句，因为这甚至不是个适合出门的天气。可松本润硬是拉着樱井翔往集市方向去了。

“今天把你拉下水是我不对，你也不用这么惩罚我吧？”樱井翔忙着帮他打伞，半边身子都被淋透了。

“不是你说没玩够吗？难得过节啊没准集市上会有人来的。”松本润缩着脖子，走的比他快一点，他隔着雨看不清远处，但前方分明是有灯亮着。

这完全是意料之外的事情。樱井翔疑心松本润带他走的是别的路，因此隔绝了尘世误入孤岛，那盏应急灯是四面八方唯一的光源，穿透雨幕一路指引他们前来。

摊主是个慈眉善目的当地老太太。她悠哉悠哉的坐在那里，面前摆着简单的手工艺品。松本润蹲下去看，樱井翔就站在一旁，尽职尽责的帮他打着伞。

“说真的，这个配色我一点都不喜欢。”松本润最后挑了两件小玩意儿买下来，他们湿淋淋的走回去，松本润发现这东西甚至是会褪色的。

“这就是一期一会啊，颜色有什么重要的。”

“一期一会啊。”松本润挽着他撑伞的那只手，想了想还是把那件斑驳的工艺品分了一个给他。

“这不太好。”松本润说。“你只把我当你的一个客人，可我以后每次下雨都要想起你了。”

“没什么不好的。”樱井翔看向他，眼神湿润又温和。

“记忆也是一种相聚的方式。”

雨一直下到半夜。松本润在床上翻来覆去的睡不着，闪电亮了几秒，雷声才后知后觉的传来，他缩了缩身子，背后贴上了一个温暖的怀抱。

“会怕吗？”

“才没有。”

空气在雨声中静默了一会儿，松本润才又闷闷的开口。

“我明天下午就回东京了。”

“嗯，我知道。”

“你抱我这么紧干什么？”

“怕你冷。”

松本润犹豫了一会儿，终于转身回抱他。他明明从雨里来，怀抱里却有阳光的清爽。

“我要加钱。”他蹭了蹭樱井翔的腰，眼神亮亮的。“你们vip服务都有什么内容？”

“没什么特别的。”樱井翔吻了吻他的额头。“你如果喜欢，可以送你。”

他亲吻松本润的眼睛和嘴唇，沿着喉结啃咬到锁骨。略带薄茧的手揉捏过乳尖，轻颤的呻吟都隐没进暗色的夜里。松本润恍惚间觉得他们就在雨中，周遭是湿润的，世界模糊，只有雨声清晰。樱井翔温柔又急切的进入他，像不动声色的捕获，又像荒唐可笑的占有。他们抓紧时间把细碎又无聊的回忆都释放在无人知晓的夜里，随后天地安静下来了，只剩彼此的心跳和喘息。松本润用手背挡了眼睛，又想到一期一会这个词。期未可期，会也只不过是错过的山水。茶道的禅意悠远又深邃，肯定不是想让他在这种时刻参透的。

他不知道此刻樱井翔在想些什么。然后雨停了，又是万物清明。

5

松本润在下午六点乘飞机从曼谷回东京，登机的时候他突然对这两个小时的时差感到厌倦。他仍然没从失恋中缓过神来，甚至不明白到底面对的是哪一次失恋。

这让他失落又沮丧，一直到飞机驶入平流层，熟悉的嗓音从他身后传来，低沉又温和的问空姐要一杯咖啡。

松本润猛的回头，扒在座椅上往后看，樱井翔西装革履端端正正的坐在他身后，看见他的脸有片刻的惊讶，却很快又得体的露出了微笑。

“怎么回事，你也回日本啊？”松本润一下来了精神，挤眉弄眼的问他。

“我也是要回家的嘛。”

“你还装，”松本润隔着一排座椅，手指都快要戳到他胸口，“你就是个骗子。”

“真不怪我，是你那天晚上喝多了缠着我不放的。”樱井翔举起双手表示无辜。他一眼就看穿松本润蹩脚的愤怒，知道他嘴角的弧度分明是在笑。

“算了，我不跟你计较这个。”他转过身去，等着樱井翔再凑过来哄他。

他头一次觉得这人是个骗子真是太好了。


End file.
